


Bobby's Problem

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's Problem

Bobby lay in his bed, glaring at the ceiling as if it had personally offended him, his hands fisting the blankets that covered him. Obviously the ceiling had done nothing. It was the damn walls! Or more accurately, what lay beyond those walls. This was Bobby's house, and he didn't like how he was made to feel awkward in his own home. But he'd somehow pulled the short straw.

The room to his left was Dean's bedroom - currently occupied by the hunter and his angel boyfriend, who were at this moment in time discovering each other. Loudly.

The room to his right was Sam's bedroom, also occupied by the hunter and  _his_  angel... Who were also discovering each other loudly.

Bobby let out an exasperated sigh and glanced down at Crowley who was sleeping contently, as if beds weren't thumping against the walls around them. He feared for the well-being of Dean's mattress if the squeaking of the springs was anything to go by. The only reason Sam's mattress wasn't in danger of dying was because his archangel boyfriend had mojo'd up a whole new room of furniture, including a very big, and still very noisy bed.

That wasn't even the worst. He could screw his eyes shut and pretend the squeaking springs and headboard thumping against the thin walls were something else. No. The worst was definitely the moaning, and groaning, and the detailed run-through Gabriel was giving Sam about where to stick things and how good it felt and... Bobby wouldn't be sleeping for a long, long time.

Dean and Castiel weren't much better, but at least Bobby didn't know every single creepy detail about what they were doing in the room next to him. No, instead he just heard a lot of expletives - mainly from Dean - and a very naive commentary from Cas about how Dean was making him feel.

Next to him, Crowley stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He noticed Bobby was tense and very much awake. As he woke up the world around him sank in; the noises from next door made him chuckle.

"Well, they'll be sleeping like babies soon."

Bobby grunted; "it'd be nice if I could catch a damn wink of sleep!"

"Calm down, darling. They're young, athletic, in the throws of passion! Besides, they'll get bored of the constant sex soon enough."

"Do you really think I'm going to buy that bullshit?"

Crowley sighed and eased Bobby's grip on the sheets; "just, close your eyes and think about how you can get them back very soon."

"How?"

Crowley let out another chuckle, this one slightly more worrying; "you'll see. Tomorrow. I advise you to do your stretches before you come to bed."

Bobby smirked; "you're wicked."

"King of Hell, love."


End file.
